


Welcome Comfort

by ForAllLove



Series: Embarrassingly Mushy House Ficlets [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Don't look at me hiss hiss, Embarrassingly mushy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lameness, M/M, Terribly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/pseuds/ForAllLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson is distraught (and what ensues is embarrassingly mushy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have to apologise for this one in particular ― it’s years old, I was having an awful day, and I wrote this for therapy, so it's very corny. But, folks liked it, so I’ll inflict it on AO3. Sorry!

“I’m sick of it, Greg!” Wilson raked his hands through his hair so hard that House feared for his scalp. He watched his distraught oncologist pace as well as possible through the office, flailing angrily at nobody. “They treat me like I’m an idiot! Do I look four years old to them?” He let his arms drop to his sides, then beseeched with one more forlorn gesture.

While House was not the most sympathetic of individuals, no one could resist Wilson’s kicked puppy face. “It bugs you that much?”

“It bugs me that much,” Wilson mumbled.

House flung out an arm. “Come here.” Wilson readily curled into his side on the couch. “It never helps to say that it’ll only bother you if you let it. Truth is, people treat you like that because they’re full of themselves, or because they feel threatened by you. While that can hurt you, you just have to remember you’re better than they are.” He kissed the top of Wilson’s head, nestled on his shoulder. Since his reputation was already beyond salvaging, he added, “Besides, who cares what they think when I’m so crazy about you?”

Wilson peeked up at him and smiled. “Prove it?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” House laughed.

Wilson took that as permission to jump on him, apparently set on smooching the daylights out of him. They ended up in a heap against the arm of the couch.

“Still mad?” House asked, when Wilson’s attack fizzled out into nose-rubbing and he could breathe again.

“Yeah,” Wilson sighed against his cheek, “but you’re making me happy again. Stay with me a little longer?”

House gathered him in his arms and squeezed. “Always.”


End file.
